


Lost

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Amami Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Driving, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Rantaro got the two of them lost, so now it's Mukuro's responsibility to get them unlost.Amami week day two: lost
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Ikusaba Mukuro, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amami Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> doing Tox's Amami week thing cause it sounded neat
> 
> day one: stay/go  
> day two: lost/fault  
> day three: home/ocean  
> day four: trust/family  
> day five: safe/danger  
> day six: gold/green  
> day seven: free space/birthday

“We're lost.”

“...”

“You got us lost.”

“...”

“You insisted on driving because you said you know the area and would be able to get us to our destination without getting us lost.”

“...”

“Do you want me to drive? At this rate, I doubt we're going to be getting any more lost.”

“...”

With a sigh, Rantaro pulled over to the side of the road. The pair got out of the car and as they walked around it, he threw the keys to Mukuro, who caught them in one hand. As the pair settled into their new seats, Rantaro began trying to excuse himself.

“I don't drive often and navigating a boat is very different from driving a car.”

Rather than respond, Mukuro rolled her eyes and focused on driving. The pair backtracked in silence for nearly a half hour until they came across a small village they had seen an hour earlier. Rather than pass through like they had the first time, Mukuro got out. She gestured for Rantaro to stay put and started walking towards a nearby shop. As she entered, she glanced around. After a few moments, she heard a sound in the back. She followed the sound and soon found herself face to face with an aged shopkeeper.

In the car, Rantaro had little to do to keep himself entertained. The whole point of bringing along Mukuro, in his eyes, was to stave off such boredom. Bring along a friend and make it a road trip. What that didn't account for was the times he ended up alone. He checked, not for the first time, to see if his spotty cell service had improved any. Unfortunately, much like every other time he had checked before, there was no service. He wasn't expecting any messages anyway. Shuichi was busy with a case and his only other friend who would reach out to him was currently busy inside the store. With little else to do, he got out of the car and opted to look at the scenery.

Several minutes later, Mukuro reemerged from the store holding a paper map. “Got it. You owe me for the cost of the map. Buy me a beer at dinner.” Rantaro shrugged. “Sure.”

They returned to the car and once again they were on the road. “Turns out you got us _very_ lost. It's about 30 miles south of here as the crow flies. With the way the roads are around here, it's hard to say how long it'll be.” After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke up again. “When you were insisting on driving, you told me you knew the area. What happened to that?” Rantaro shrugged. “It's been longer than I remembered since my family was last here and I didn't do the driving.” He shrugged. “Pretty sure you've been here more recently than me, but you were the one who agreed to let me drive.” Mukuro rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “Again, you insisted. I've been here more recently, but let me assure you, any country is different from the view of a sniper rifle in a helicopter, let alone one so vertical as this.”

“Well, surely you weren't looking through the scope the entire time you were in the country.”

“Actually, our base was just across the Austrian border, so I was.”

“Oh.” Rantaro paused for a second at that. “Did- Did you at least get your target? Is this something I should be asking? Are you allowed to answer?” Mukuro laughed. “Oh, yeah. Didn't give us any trouble. One of the easier paychecks I've gotten in my life.” Rantaro nodded and responded, voice full of uncertainty. “Good for you?”

“Thanks.”

The lingering awkwardness from that conversation killed the mood in the car for several minutes. Mukuro turned her focus towards driving once more, while Rantaro looked out the window at the countryside. It was midsummer and snow could only be seen on the tops of the mountains. Despite the natural beauty around, he quickly grew bored of it and returned to checking his phone for signal. He had no more luck then than the last time at the store.

“So… have you ever been to Europe on vacation?”

“I don't really have vacations. I'm either busy with school or busy with work. Holidays, breaks, or even sometimes weekends are all time that I'm on the clock. That said, not all my missions are so direct as the one I mentioned a few minutes ago. Often, I'll have to spend time in the area and not all of that will be spent being busy. My work involves as much bureaucracy as any other. I've had plenty of time to take in the continent.”

Rantaro nodded. “I see, I see.” After a second of silence, he continued, “I haven't really spent much time in Europe that wasn't family vacations or looking for Jun, Kyoko, or Chinoike. Of course, all of those have their own lackadaisical pace, but family vacations end up a bit restricted and on trips like these, I try not to waste time. I don't expect us to spend more time on this trip than we need to.” At that, Mukuro shrugged. “I don't know about you, but I have the week off. If we're done before then, I don't mind staying.” She turned her head a little to the side, still clearly paying attention to the road, but also taking in the sights of the countryside. “It's a rather nice area.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

Another silence fell across the car. By now, midday had come and gone. The summer sun shone down, clearly not intending to set for a while. The pair would reach their destination by then.

“Is there a reason you didn't put this off until Shuichi was done with his case?”

“Well, generally speaking when I get a lead, I want to follow up on it right away. I don't want to show up a week later and find out I missed someone.” He paused. “But also I knew this trip would involve a lot of driving, and, well, Shuichi can't drive. He's not even bad at it, he never learned.” Rantaro laughed to himself. “He's a bit of a stereotype.”

“You don't seem to be any better.”

“I got us up the mountain without issue.”

“You got us lost.”

“But I didn't crash.”

“But you got us lost.”

“The issue wasn't with my driving, but the navigation.”

“Again, you got us lost.”

“The jury's still out on bi people, then.”

“Dude, just accept you're a terrible driver.”

“Stop shoving your heterosexual driving privilege down my throat.”

“So you admit it?”

“Most I'll admit to is that I'm at the halfway point between gay and straight driving.”

Mukuro rolled her eyes and leaned over to punch Rantaro in the arm. “Dumbass.” Rantaro recoiled and immediately started rubbing the part of his arm that got hit. “Owe. God, I always forget how strong you are.” Mukuro gave a shrug of indifference. “As far as others in my field go, I'm on the weaker end. This is just what you get from normal daily training.” Rantaro, still rubbing his arm, responded, “I don't think your standards for daily training can be seen as anything approaching normal. Ugh, I'm pretty sure this is going to bruise.”

“Maybe we'll find a snowbank later that I can throw you in. Would that make you feel better?”

“While I don't doubt you _could_ throw me if you wanted to, I'd really rather not.”

The car turned around a bend and suddenly a number of houses came into view. “Are we approaching the village now?” Rantaro shook his head. “Nope. This is the village. It's a tiny town, but a few years back my family rented a villa on the outskirts for a winter trip. During a blizzard, Kyoko got separated from the rest of us. She was initially declared dead, but recently resurfaced. Seems she has amnesia.”

“Y’know, I've been wondering about that. Some of your sisters are adults, right? Why wouldn't they just come home of their own volition.” Rantaro grimaced. “Let's just leave it at ‘various circumstances.’”

Eventually, they were at the village. Mukuro parked and turned off the car. As the pair got out, they looked around. “So you think this will be our last stop?” Rantaro raised his hands indifferently. “Who knows. There's a chance she's in the town proper, or there's a chance she's elsewhere. I know she's in the country and she was spotted in this town, but I don't have any more info than that.” Mukuro grabbed a bag from the trunk and slung it over her shoulder. “Well, let's go and find out. Maybe we really will get the rest of the week off as a vacation.”


End file.
